


¿Cuándo sucedió?

by KuroNekoChanMLC



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Boys, Boys In Love, Carta, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Letters, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, amistad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroNekoChanMLC/pseuds/KuroNekoChanMLC
Summary: "Nunca me di cuenta de los pequeños detalles que me hacías llegar de formas completamente inesperadas, premiando cada pequeño logro que conseguía, recordando cada fecha especial que teníamos, celebrando cada sonrisa que compartíamos."





	¿Cuándo sucedió?

**_CAPÍTULO ÚNICO_ **

**_¿CUÁNDO SUCEDIÓ?_ **

_No supe cuando empecé a perderme en tu mirada y cómo era que mi respiración se detenía junto a mis ojos a modo de que mi contemplación durara el mayor tiempo posible._

_Nunca me di cuenta de los pequeños detalles que me hacías llegar de formas completamente inesperadas, premiando cada pequeño logro que conseguía, recordando cada fecha especial que teníamos, celebrando cada sonrisa que compartíamos._

_Estoy seguro de no haber notado que tú cambiaste o que yo cambié. Seguíamos siendo los mismo sin importar que cuatro años transcurrieron a nuestro alrededor._

_Mi cabello creció. El tuyo también._

_Yo me volví más alto. Tú no tanto._

_Dejé de ser un gato tan arisco... Bueno, sólo tu sabes con quienes._

_¡Ahora soy mayor!_

_Mejoré mucho en el patinaje y me convertí en el mejor._

_Aprendí más de la vida, de las personas y de mí, todo con tu ayuda._

_Con altos y bajos, todo acompañado de tu calma y mi temperamento, experimentando, conociendo. Creo que puedo expresar mejor todo eso que no vi en este tiempo; pero no lo noté porque no quisiera hacerlo, porque tuviera miedo o duda. No lo observé porque era natural, algo que siempre estuvo ahí creciendo frente a nuestras risas y jugueteos. Siempre._

_Para este punto, ya debiste de notar mis intenciones y seguramente te adelantarás con alguna de tus pocas, pero siempre asertivas, palabras._

_Soy afortunado de tenerte a mi lado desde aquel día, que me salvaste de las "Yuri Angels", hasta hoy._

_Tonto, te has ganado un ruso amante de los felinos._

_- Yuri_

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer mi primer trabajo de Yuri on Ice!!! Que fue muy sencillo y cortó. Soy muy mala con esas cosas homo, así que salen cosas súper melosas XD Espero comentarios, insultos y votos :v)/ ¡Buen día a todos!


End file.
